1. Technical Field
This invention relates to novel triazolylpyridine ketones, use thereof as herbicides, manufacturing methods thereof, and novel intermediates thereof.
2. Background Art
It is already known that some kinds of aryl ketones show action as herbicides (For example, WO 97/46530-A, WO 99/03845-A, WO 00/15615-A, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No.2005-60299).